Talk:Luronesse
o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:18, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Что здесь случился? ТМ хочет удалить эту страницу, но кажется что 4кант будeт ее брать на себе. Правда? --Semyon 15:19, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Oui, si le Maître du Temps ne veut pas développer la province francophone, je voudrais m'en charger :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:19, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Delete this. Also, I actually don't think eau can happen in the middle of the word. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, September 1, 2017 (UTC) If you really want to keep this then at least make your own name for it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Île des Aigles. Ça te plaît? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:58, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No, try to make it one word. Can you confirm whether eau is not allowed to be in the middle of a sentence? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:23, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I can think of at least one counterexample: beaucoup. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:49, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Ну, я должен удалить? --Semyon 19:04, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Non :o J'ai un nouveau nom qui consiste en seulement un mot: Aglère :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I think that's a compound word though. Aglère seems fine to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:23, September 1, 2017 (UTC) @Eau: if you look through this list, you'll find a handful of words with eau in the middle that are not compounds, derivations or inflections, though those may all be loanwords :P @Name: Good. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :@Eau: Yes, I think that's the case. @Name: Do we then have inconsistencies with the Icelandic/German name? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Translated names Would it be АГЛЕР in Russian? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:15, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't mind changing back to the old name if we make it Luronesse instead of Lureaunesse, but not sure if we should do this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I'd rather not change the name yet another time. We'll just wait for Semyon and Oos to decide on the Russian/German/Icelandic names for Aglère. On a related topic, what do you think the French names for the other provinces should be? Port-Cradac and Variagie seem pretty straightforward to me, but I'm not sure what to do with Ihnagau and Skaftgey. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:20, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I'll change it, since Oos said he likes the Icelandic name. Ihnague: Inagou? Skaftgey: Scaftgé? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Inagou looks good to me, but Scaftgé just looks takavíhki so maybe we should do what Horton did in Spanish and keep the Icelandic name, because I don't think it's possible to make it look French anyway :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:13, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Changing the Icelandic name only makes it ugly :'( However, you can also do the sound change rule. It be Écatgé in French and Escavia or Escavéi (that looks less rodent-style) in Spanish :P --OuWTB 09:19, September 2, 2017 (UTC) That doesn't really make it less ugly though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:42, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Það er satt :P --OuWTB 11:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Regions Which colour on the map corresponds to which region? 77topaz (talk) 01:08, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure yet. Red is definitely Aglère, and I was thinking of Côte Noire being grey and Saint-Jean green. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:33, September 10, 2017 (UTC)